The present disclosure relates to an information-processing system that handles databases.
Analyzation of customer purchasing behavior based on sales data of goods is conventionally performed. To help commercial activities, analyzation is also performed of customer contact behavior with mass media and network contents.
By way of questionnaires and face-to-face questions, various information such as customer purchasing behavior, contact behavior with mass media/network contents, lifestyle and the like are also collected.
In recent years, each company has a large database with such data on customers. However, each company is reluctant to provide the data on customers outside the company, mainly for protection of personal information. This data, when provided outside a company holding the data, are provided with encryption, with significant removal of information that leads to customer identification, or with intentional changes so as to include errors (noise) (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-109647